


All I want for Christmas...

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Feels, SteveTony, SteveTonyXmas, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but happy christmas, happy xmas, i dont know from where this appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve was on a mission.JARVIS puts Mariah Carey.Tony was surprised.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	All I want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Merry Christmas to all of you!! I hope you had an amazing night/day/evening/etc with the people you love. I really don't know from where this appeared and maybe it is short, but I'm happy for posting my first stevetony here <3 Any issue let me know because English isn't my first language and i really want to improve my writing skills. Anyways, happy Xmas again!! enjoy!

A gentle Christmas Carol flooded the walls of Tony's workshop while he was trying to work. It wasn't his fault that one idea came to his mind in the middle of Christmas eve. Anyway, the tower was lonely. Natasha, Steve, and Clint were in a mission miles away, Bruce was with Helen in the woman's lab and Thor was in Asgard taking care of Odin and his kingdom. And his dinner with Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were in a couple of hours, so he can be that kind of messy genius that he used to be. 

The idea worked at the beginning of the afternoon when the sky of New York was shinning. But now, with all the lights of the tower on and the warm atmosphere provided by JARVIS in every inch of the tower, the idea of complete his new armor doesn’t sound attractive. His mind was fine then, but now. Now he only wants his bed with the big puppy supersoldier he had as a boyfriend. He cursed Fury and his demonic agency under his breath. SHIELD always got between him and Steve. And the blond as a good puppy he was, couldn’t refuse to accept the mission, even after Natasha and Clint said they had the situation completely under control without him. Tony sighed. Fine. At least he  _ was trying to _ not think too much in Steve. Because if he thinks in Steve, he’s going to miss him. Well, all the couples missed each other after a while without seeing each other, right? His behavior was not unusual at all. But he misses Steve. He still couldn't believe that Fury sent him and the spies to a big mission in the middle of Christmas. In addition, little and no communication with Steve had it with the creeps. What if he hurt himself? Or if something happened to them? Or if...?

He denied to himself. The more ridiculous things he thought, the worse he would get, and a panic attack was not what he needed at the time. 

He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't realize that JARVIS had changed the song completely, and now Mariah Carey's soft voice was heard throughout the workshop.

Tony frowned at the ceiling while pointed it with an accusing finger. JARVIS knew that he wasn't in the mood for those kinds of songs. Not that he didn't like Mariah Carey. In fact, " _ All I want for Christmas is you _ " was one of his favorite Christmas songs, and some of his best memories of previous years with Rhodey were based on that melody. But now… Did he say that he misses Steve? They got one of their first kisses under Mariah’s voice, so he’s clearly not in the mood. 

"I'm going to give you to the next university that crosses my mind, J.”

“ _ I'm sorry for the trouble, sir, but Captain Rogers requested … _ ”

“J, I’m your creator. You answer me”

“ _ Yes, sir. But you should know that Captain Rogers asked that Mariah Carey be played when he got home, sir. _ "

"He what?" Tony dropped the screwdriver he had in his hand for a couple of minutes. So if Mariah Carey was ringing that meant… 

He turned to find Steve in the doorframe giving him one of those big smiles with shiny eyes.

"Hi"

“Hi? Hi? That’s your first word?!” Tony yelled. The expression on Steve's face immediately changed from a happy puppy to a beaten puppy. Tony's heart melted.  _ Oh for the love of God. _

"I’m sorry. I… I thought it was a good idea and JARVIS… Are you mad?" He sighed.  _ How could he? _

“No. Of course not. Come here, big guy”

Steve's eyes shone again. He separated from the workshop entrance and with slow steps approached Tony. Steve's fingers itched to caress every inch of skin arranged by Tony that night. He hated long missions and more those in which he completely lost communication. He liked being able to wish Tony a good day, remind him to rest and that coffee was not a complete food for the science attracts he used to have. Those days - _ which had felt like weeks _ \- without hearing the voice of the man had put him in a bad mood. All he wanted was to get home before Christmas, to be with Tony. The idea of the song had been completely improvised while climbing the elevator to the workshop. At least JARVIS had his back.

In two big strides, he reached the brunette in his arms. Tony's head rested on his chest and wrapped around his waist with his hands full of oil. Steve laid a kiss between the brown curls. God, he had missed Tony so much.

“When you did come back?”

“You want the official version?”

“Steve.”

"A few minutes ago. I mean, at least thirty minutes ago. Fury needed the mission summary. After that, I took my motorcycle and came here.” Tony took off Steve's chest with a sound that seemed to be a complaint. He didn't want to get away, but he needed to see with his own eyes what Steve had said.

A funny smile crossed his face. Steve was still in the dark suit of Captain America. The same one he had designed a couple of months ago. Bless him. Tony loved that suit, but he was never going to tell Steve. At least not with words.

“Are you enjoying the view?”

“Yes, soldier” Steve rolled his eyes. 

"I missed you"

"I missed you too.”

“It’s good to hear that” Tony gently tapped his arm, provoking Steve's laugh.

“Tell me, was the plot with JARVIS necessary?"

" _ I'm sorry, sir. But Captain Rogers insisted. _ "

"You're a traitor" Steve's laughed again and brought him to the ground. "You are having fun?"

"Oh Mr. Stark, I'm sorry." He said mockingly "Will you be angry for wanting to listen to Mariah Carey because  _ all I want for Christmas is you _ ?" he sang.

"Oh shut up," said Tony. Steve inclined his head to settle a soft kiss. 

Their lips came together while JARVIS turned up the music. The song rang in the workshop for a second time. Christmas was his favorite moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment or suggestion, you can find me on twt (starkircn) or Tumblr (/t0nystvrk)  
> I'm always open to them!


End file.
